wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król Lear/Akt I
Scena pierwsza :Sala główna w pałacu Lira. Kent, Gloucester i Edmund. KENT :Myślałem, że król bardziej sprzyja albańskiemu niż kornwalskiemu księciu. GLOUCESTER :Tak się nam zawsze zdawało; ale teraz, przy rozdziale królestwa, nie widać wcale, żeby który z tych dwóch książąt w większej był łasce u niego; bo równość względów tak jest ściśle odważoną, że najpilniejsze badanie nie może dociec, która z dwóch połowic wyżej stoi. KENT :Czy to wasz syn, milordzie? GLOUCESTER :Wychowałem go moim kosztem; tak często musiałem się rumienić uznając go za syna, że teraz już jestem zahartowany. KENT :Panie, nie mogę pojąć, o czym mówisz. GLOUCESTER :Ale matka tego młodego człowieka pojęła mnie, mój panie, wskutek czego łono jej się zaokrągliło, a syn dostał się do kolebki wcześniej niż mąż do jej łoża. Nie węszysz w tym teraz grzechu? KENT :Nie mogę pragnąć naprawienia grzechu, skoro skutek jego tak jest przystojny. GLOUCESTER :Mam przecie, panie, i syna prawowitego, o parę lat starszego od tego, który nie jest mi jednak droższy; choć ten acan dość niegrzecznie przyszedł na świat, zanim go o to poproszono, to matka jego była piękna, a że przy jego poczęciu dużo mieliśmy uciechy, trzeba bękarta uznać. Edmundzie, czy znasz tego szanownego pana? EDMUND :Nie, milordzie. GLOUCESTER :Jest to milord Kent: pamiętaj o nim jako o moim zacnym przyjacielu. EDMUND :Moje usługi są na jego rozkazy. KENT :Naprzód cię już kocham, Edmundzie, i pragnę cię poznać lepiej. EDMUND :Starać się będę to usprawiedliwić. GLOUCESTER :Był za granicą przez lat dziewięć i jeszcze się tam uda - król nadchodzi. :Odgłos trąb. Król Lear, Książę Kornwali, Książę Albanii, Goneryla, Regana i Kordelia wchodzą z orszakiem. KRÓL LIR :Poproś tu panów Francji i Burgundii, Gloucesterze. GLOUCESTER :Śpieszę, miłościwy królu. :Wychodzi z Edmundem KRÓL LIR :Tymczasem damy wam poznać nasz zamiar. :Przynieście mapę. Wiedzcie, żeśmy nasze :Królestwo na trzy części podzielili. :I stałym naszym jest postanowieniem :Wyzwolić naszą starość z trosk i trudów, :Na młodsze kładąc je barki, a sami :Spokojnie odtąd, wolni od ciężaru, :Śmierci wyglądać. Synu nasz z Kornwalii :I ty, naszemu sercu niemniej drogi, :Synu z Albanii, dla zapobieżenia :Sporom w przyszłości mogącym się zrodzić :Przedsięwzięliśmy niezłomnie już teraz :Ogłosić posag każdej z naszych córek. :Panowie Francji i Burgundii, zacni :Współzawodnicy do miłości naszej :Najmłodszej córki, od dawna już czynią :Na naszym dworze zalotne zabiegi :I na odpowiedź stanowczą czekają. :Zanim atoli zrzekniemy się rządów, :Królewskich dzierżaw i kłopotów władzy, :Pragniemy wiedzieć przede wszystkim, która :Z was, córki moje, najbardziej nas kocha, :Abyśmy w miarę tego oznaczyli :Najrozciąglejszy dział naszych dobrodziejstw, :Tam gdzie natura z zasługą się ściga. :Ty, Gonerylo, jako pierworodna, :Mów najprzód. GONERYLA :Ojcze mój, kocham cię bardziej, :Niżeli słowa mogą wypowiedzieć; :Więcej niż światło, powietrze i wolność; :Nad wszystko, co jest szacowne i rzadkie; :Nie mniej jak życie, zdrowie, piękność, honor; :Jak kiedykolwiek dziecko mogło kochać :I kiedykolwiek ojciec był kochanym. :Dech mój za krótki i mowa za słaba :Do wyrażenia siły mej miłości. KORDELIA :do siebie :Cóż ja uczynić mam? Kochać i milczeć. KRÓL LIR :Cały ten obszar od tej do tej linii, :Bogaty w grunta i cieniste lasy, :W obfite rzeki i rozległe łąki, :Oddajem w wieczne posiadanie tobie :I twemu z księciem albańskim potomstwu. - :Cóż powie nasza druga córka,nasza :Droga Regana, Kornwala małżonka? REGANA :Jam z tego kruszcu co i moja siostra :I w sile uczuć jej nie ustępuję. :W szczerości serca znajduję, że ona :Całą mą miłość zawarła w swych słowach; :Tylko za skąpo, bo ja się być mienię :Nieprzyjaciółką wszelkich innych uciech, :Najżywiej zmysły mogących pociągać, :I szczęście moje zakładam jedynie :Na twej miłości, ojcze mój i panie. KORDELIA :do siebie :Biedna Kordelio! Jakże ty się wydasz? :Nie biednam jednak, bo w sercu mam pewność, :Że moja miłość bogatsza niż słowa. KRÓL LIR :Tobie i twoim przypada w dziedzictwo, :Na wieczne czasy, ta druga dzielnica, :Nie mniejsza ani pod względem przestrzeni, :Ani wartości, ani przyjemności :Od tej, jakąśmy dali Goneryli. :A tyże, nasza pociecho ostatnia, :Jako najmłodsza, nie jako najniższa :W miłości naszej, o którą się wino :Francji dobija i mleko Burgundii, :Cóż ty nam powiesz, gwoli otrzymania :Działu większego jeszcze niż twe siostry? KORDELIA :Nic. KRÓL LIR :Nic? KORDELIA :Nie, panie. KRÓL LIR :Jak to? Nic? Z niczego :Może być tylko nic. Odpowiedz jeszcze. KORDELIA :Nieszczęsnaż ja! Nie umiem uczuć moich :Przenosić z serca w usta: ja miłuję :Waszą królewską mość tak, jak mi każe :Mój obowiązek, ni mniej, ani więcej. KRÓL LIR :Jak to? Kordelio! Daj inną odpowiedź, :Inaczej los swój zniweczysz. KORDELIA :O panie! :Tyś mi dał życie, wychował mnie, kochał, :I ja odpłacam ci te dobrodziejstwa, :Tak jak powinnam: jestem ci posłuszna, :Czczę cię i kocham. Na co moim siostrom :Mieć mężów, skoro mówią, że wyłącznie :Kochają ciebie? Gdy ja pójdę za mąż, :Ten, co odbierze z mych rąk zakład wiary, :Otrzyma także połowę mych uczuć, :Połowę starań mych i obowiązków. :Nigdy bym w związki małżeńskie nie weszła, :To pewna, gdybym tak jak moje siostry :Ojca jedynie kochała. KRÓL LIR :Kordelio, :Czy ty to z serca mówisz? KORDELIA :Tak jest, panie. KRÓL LIR :Tak młoda i tak nieczuła! KORDELIA :Tak młoda :I szczera, panie. KRÓL LIR :Dobrze więc, niech szczerość, :Którą się chlubisz, stanie ci za wiano: :Gdyż na ten święty, promienny krąg słońca, :Na misteryje Hekaty i nocy, :Na tajemnicze wpływy wszelkich planet, :Przez które istniem i przestajem istnieć, :Zrzekam się odtąd wszelkiej pieczy ojca, :Wszelkiej łączności i związku krwi z tobą. :Bądź od tej chwili mnie i memu sercu :Obcą na zawsze! Barbarzyński Scyta, :Nawet ów dziki, co żre własne dzieci, :By głód nasycił, równie będzie bliski :Mojemu sercu, równe znajdzie względy :I pomoc jak ty, niegdyś moje dziecko. KENT :Najmiłościwszy mój królu! KRÓL LIR :Milcz, Kencie, :Nie wchodź pomiędzy smoka i gniew jego. :Jam ją najbardziej kochał, przy jej boku :Miałem nadzieję znaleźć błogi spokój :Na stare lata. :do Kordelii :Precz z mego oblicza! :Obym tak w grobie miał spokojność, jak cię :Nieodwołalnie w tej chwili odtrącam :Od ojcowskiego mego serca. Hola! :Wezwać tu panów Francji i Burgundii! :Kornwalu, i ty, Albanie, rozdzielcie :Pomiędzy siebie tę część pozostałą :I do posagu swych żon ją przyłączcie. :Niech ją zaślubi duch pychy, którego :Zwie duchem prawdy! Was dwóch przyoblekam :W najwyższą władzę, moc i przywileje :Majestatowi służące. Co do nas, :Przy zachowaniu sobie stu rycerzy, :Na waszym żołdzie być mających, u was :Przebywać będziem koleją co miesiąc, :Warujem sobie tylko tytuł króla :I przynależne nam względy, ster rządu, :Intraty, wszelkie atrybucje władzy :Do was należą, kochani synowie: :Tym końcem między siebie rozpołówcie :To złote godło. KENT :Wielkomyślny Lirze, :Któregom zawsze wielbił jako króla, :Kochał jak ojca,słuchał jako pana :I jak patrona w modłach mych wymieniał... KRÓL LIR :Łuk naciągnięty, chroń się przed pociskiem, KENT :Niech padnie, choćby grot ugrzązł mi w sercu! :Niechaj Kent będzie grubianinem, kiedy :Lir jest szaleńcem! Co chcesz czynić starcze? :Czy myślisz, że się obowiązek zlęknie :Otworzyć usta, kiedy się potęga :Gnie ku pochlebstwu? Honor nakazuje :Otwartość, kiedy majestat drwi głową. :Cofnij twe słowo i lepszym rozmysłem :Sprostuj ten zdrożny pośpiech. Gardło moje :Dam na porękę mojego, twierdzenia, :Że cię najmłodsza córka mniej nie kocha; :Ni braknie uczuć tym, których głos słaby :Nie wtórzy próżnym dźwiękom. KRÓL LIR :W tym celu :Przestań, Kencie, :Jeśli ci życie miłe. KENT :Życie moje :Zawszem uważał tylko jako zakład :Do postawienia przeciw twoim wrogom, :Nie lękam się go stracić, skoro idzie :O twoje dobro. KRÓL LIR :Usuń się z mych oczu! KENT :Patrz lepiej, Lirze, i daj mi pozostać :Rzetelnym oczu twoich drogowskazem. KRÓL LIR :Na Apollina! KENT :Apollo jest świadkiem, :Że bogów swoich wzywasz nadaremni KRÓL LIR :przykładając rękę do miecza :Ha! nikczemniku! renegacie! KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII I KORNWALII :Przebacz, łaskawy panie. KENT :Uczyń, coś zamierzył. :Zabij lekarza, a pogłaszcz swą słabość. :Odwołaj swoją darowiznę albo, :Dopóki w piersiach nie zbraknie mi głosu, :Dopóty krzyczeć będę, że popełniasz :Niesprawiedliwość. KRÓL LIR :Słuchaj, buntowniku! :W imię lenniczej uległości słuchaj! :Ponieważ chciałeś nas do tego skłonić, :Abyśmy dane raz złamali słowo :(Co się nam jeszcze nie zdarzyło nigdy), :I poważyłeś się, z zuchwałą dumą, :Stanąć pomiędzy naszym wyrzeczeniem :A naszą władzą (czego ani nasza :Powaga, ani nasze stanowisko :Ścierpieć nie mogą), przemawiamy teraz :Jak pan:odbierz to, na coś zasłużył. :Pięć dni ci dajem do odpowiedniego :Zaopatrzenia się w to, co wypada, :Aby potrzebom życia stawić czoło; :Szóstego precz się wyniesiesz z królestwa; :A jeśli twoje wyklęte oblicze :Dnia dziesiątego jeszcze się ukaże :Na naszej ziemi, śmiercią to przypłacisz. :Precz! Na Jowisza! Nie cofnę już tego. KENT :Bądźże zdrów, królu; przy takiej twej zmianie :Wolność gdzie indziej, a tu jest wygnanie. :do Kordelii :Bogowie z tobą, dziewico, co zdrowo :Myślisz i w trafne myśl oblekasz słowo. :do Goneryli i Regony :A z waszych długich przemów niech wypłynie :Niepłonny skutek i sprawdzi je w czynie. :Tym was Kent żegna, z smutnej konieczności :Idąc w kraj nowy ponieść stare kości :Wychodzi. Wchodzi Gloucester z Królem francuskim, Księciem burgundzkim i ich orszakiem. GLOUCESTER :Oto panowie Burgundii i Francja... Dostojny władco. KRÓL LIR :Szlachetny, Burgundzie, :Do ciebie mowę nasamprzód zwracamy, :Coś się z tym królem współubiegać raczył :O naszą córkę: jakiego co najmniej :Żądasz z jej ręką posagu, byś wytrwał :W zamiarach względem niej? KSIĄŻĘ BURGUNDZKI :Potężny panie, :Dosyć mi na tym, co wasza dostojność :Już przeznaczyła, wysokość zaś tego :Nie będzie, tuszę, zniżona. KRÓL LIR :I owszem. :Póki nam ona była drogą, póty :Szacowaliśmy ją w tej cenie: teraz :Wartość jej spadła. Pisz ją, mości książę, :Tak jak ją widzisz. Jeżeli się waszej :Książęcej mości coś w tej szczerej dziewce :Lub ona cała, bez niczego więcej :Krom złorzeczenia naszego, podoba, :To ją weź; możesz ją nazywać swoją. KSIĄŻĘ BURGUNDZKI :Nie wiem, co na to odpowiedzieć, panie; KRÓL LIR :Chceszże ją z tymi upośledzeniami, :Ogołoconą z mienia i przyjaciół, :A świeżo przedmiot naszej nienawiści :Uposażonyli naszym przekleństwem :Wziąć lub porzucić? KSIĄŻĘ BURGUNDZKI :Przy takich warunkach :Najlepsza, panie, chęć się nie ostoi. KRÓL LIR :Odstąp więc od niej, bo na tę potęgę, :Co mię stworzyła, klnę się, żem wymienił :Wszystko, co jej się dostanie w podziale. :do Króla francuskiego :Co się was tyczy, przedostojny królu, :Nie lekceważę tak miłości waszej, :Abym was łączył z tym, co nienawidzę; :Skierujcie, proszę, do lepszego celu :Swoje życzenia, a nie do tej dziewki, :Którą natura rumieni się uznać :Za swoje dzieło. KRÓL FRANCUSKI :To rzecz nie do wiary, :Żeby osoba, co była dotychczas :Przedmiotem waszych nieustannych pochwał, :Waszym klejnotem, balsamem starości, :Najlepszą w waszym uznaniu, najdroższą :Waszemu sercu, nagle, w mgnieniu oka, :Mogła popełnić coś tak występnego, :Co ją wyzuło z wszelkich łask. Jej wina :Musi zaiste być potwornie wielką :Albo poprzednia wasza czułość dla niej :Była naganną; do wierzenia wszakże :W taką jej zmianę rozum mój bez cudu :Nigdy nie zdoła mię skłonić. KORDELIA :do Lira :O panie, :Jeżelim winna, przeto że mój język :Nie ma giętkości dosyć i biegłości :W mówieniu, czego nie myślę (co bowiem :Serce mi radzi, to nie mówiąc czynię), :Niechże choć wasza królewska mość powie, :Ze to nie żadna zbrodnia, nie morderstwo, :Nie żadna podłość, nie żaden bezwstydny :Postępek ani krok zniesławiający :Waszej mię łaski i względów pozbawił; :Lecz brak, który mię tym bogatszą czyni, :Brak umiejących się przymilać oczu :I tego daru wymowy, którego :Wolę, że nie mam, lubo przez to właśnie :Popadłam w waszą niełaskę. KRÓL LIR :Bogdajbyś< :Nie żyła lepiej, niżbym się był z ciebie :Takiego braku pociechy doczekał! KRÓL FRANCUSKI :Nic więcej nad to? Całym przewinieniem :Jest tu więc tylko owa przyrodzona :PowolnośćTu w sensie: skrytość, niewylewność., która często nie pozwala :Z tym się wywnętrzyć, do spełnienia czego :Jesteśmy w gruncie gotowi? :do Księcia burgundzkiego :Cóż teraz :Zamierzasz czynić, mości książę? Miłość :Nie jest miłością, jeśli idzie w parze :Z względami, które są poza obrębem :Jej celu. Chceszli ją pojąć? Jej posag :Jest w niej. KSIĄŻĘ BURGUNDZKI :Dostojny Lirze ,daj mi tylko :Tę cząstkę, którą sam wprzód wyznaczyłeś, :A wraz powiodę Kordelię za rękę :Jako burgundzką księżnę. KRÓL LIR :Nie! Przysiągłem: To rzecz skończona. KSIĄŻĘ BURGUNDZKI :Boleję więc,pani, :Żeś razem z ojcem utraciła męża. KORDELIA :Mój książę, pokój z tobą, żoną twoją :Być nie chcę, skoro o twojej miłości :Wzgląd na fortunę tylko decyduje. KRÓL FRANCUSKI :Piękna Kordelio, ty w ubóstwie swoim :Bogata, wzniosła w swoim poniżeniu, :Najukochańsza, będąc pogardzona, :Z zapałem biorę w posiadanie ciebie :I twoje cnoty:niech mi będzie wolno :To, co zostało odrzuconym, podnieść. :Rzecz dziwna, że ich zimna obojętność :Tym bardziej wzmaga cześć mą i namiętność. :Królu, ta, którąś odsądził od wiana, :Jest teraz Francji królową, jej pana :Wszechwładną panią. Na próżno by który :Z książąt bogatej w strumienie Burgundii :Zapragnął teraz tej brytańskiej córy, :Tak nie cenionej, a tak drogocennej. :Pożegnaj, luba, tych okrutnych;inny, :Lepszy kraj znajdziesz tracąc swój rodzinny. KRÓL LIR :Wolnoć ją zabrać,Francjo,niech ci służy; :Bo my jej znać nie chcemy ani dłużej :Cierpieć przy sobie,otwarta wam droga :Z dala od serca naszego i proga. :Pójdź,cny Burgundzie. :Odgłos trąb. Król Lir, Książę burgundzki, Książę Albanii i Kornwalii wychodzą; za nimi Gloucester i orszak. KRÓL FRANCUSKI :Pożegnaj swe siostry. KORDELIA :Klejnoty ojca naszego, Kordelia :Ze łzami żegna was. :do siebie :Znam ja was dobrze, :Lecz jako siostra nie chcę po nazwisku :Wymieniać waszych przywar. :głośno :Miejcie pieczę :O ojcu. Resztki jego dni szanownych :oddaję pod straż waszych serc wymownych. :do siebie :Gdybym mu jednak jak wprzód była drogą, :Pod bezpieczniejszą zostałby załogą. :głośno :Bywajcie zdrowe! GONERYLA :Obowiązków córek :Nie ucz nas; my je znamy. REGANA :Twoją rzeczą :Jest przypodobać się twojemu panu. :Coć przyjął z ręki losu jak jałmużnę. :Skąpiłaś posłuszeństwa, słusznie tedy :Skąpej się za to doczekałaś schedy. KORDELIA :Czas wyda na jaw, co kryje obłuda: :Kto zły, ten nigdy długo cnót nie uda; :Życzę wam szczęścia. KRÓL FRANCUSKI :Pójdź, moja Kordelio. :Wychodzi z Kordelią i swoim orszakiem. GONERYLA :Nie o małej rzeczy mam z tobą do pomówienia, siostro: z bliska się ona tyczy nas obydwóch. Ojciec nasz zamierza, jak się zdaje, dziś wieczorem wyjechać. REGANA :Nie inaczej, :I to do ciebie: :na drugi miesiąc zjedzie do nas. GONERYLA :Widzisz sama, jak się stał kapryśny na starość; niemałośmy mieli sposobności do przekonania się o tym: on zawsze kochał naszą siostrę najbardziej, a z jak niedorzeczną surowością ja odepchnął, byłyśmy tego świadkami. REGANA :To ułomność wieku; ale on nigdy nie wiedział dobrze, czego chce. GONERYLA :Przy całej sile i czerstwości władz był popędliwym trzeba nam więc być przygotowanym na to, że będziemy musiały znosić nie tylko zło z dawna zakorzenionych przywyknień, ale i wybryki dziwactw, jakie zgryźliwa i choleryczna starość z sobą przywodzą. REGANA :Będziemy znosić tak nieoczekiwane kaprysy jak wygnanie Kenta. GONERYLA :Podobnie uprzejmych pożegnań, jak przy rozstaniu się z królem francuskim, będziemy miały więcej: trzymajmyż się za ręce. Jeżeli nasz ojciec zechce się utrzymywać przy powadze z takim jak dotąd usposobieniem, to owo ustąpienie nam władzy obróci się na naszą niekorzyść. REGANA :Weźmy to pod bliższą rozwagę. GONERYLA :Trzeba nam coś przedsięwziąć, i to półki żelazo gorące. :Wychodzą. Scena druga :W zamku hrabiego Gloucestera. Wchodzi Edmund z listem w ręku. EDMUND :Naturo, tyś mi bóstwem; twemu tylko :Ulegam prawu. Dlaczegoż mam znosić :Plagę zwyczaju i dać się potulnie :Fantazji ludów wydziedziczać, przeto :Żem się o marnych dwanaście miesięcy :Albo czternaście później niż brat jakiś :Zjawił na świecie? Cóż z tego, żem bękart?! :Dlaczegoż mię to tak ma upośledzać, :Gdy moje członki są zarówno krzepkie, :Umysł i rysy zarówno szlachetne :Jak u prawego jejmości potomstwa? :Za cóż kłaść na nas piętno nieprawości, :Zakał bękarctwa, na nas, co po części :W rześkiej natury ukradkowym akcie :Otrzymaliśmy więcej treści, więcej :Ognia i życia niż tłum niedołęgów :Zrodzony w nudnym, głupim prawym łożu :Między zaśnięciem a zbudzeniem? Zatem :Mienie twe, prawo spłodzony Edgarze, :Stanie się moim. Równie drogim ojcu :Jest bękart Edmund jak prawy potomek. :Prawy potomek! - piękne słowo; czekaj, :Prawy potomku, jeżeli mój pomysł :Uda się i ten list wyda swój owoc, :Nieprawość pośle prawość do stu czartów. :Ojciec, bogowie, wspierajcie bękartów! :Wchodzi Gloucester. GLOUCESTER :Kent na wygnanie poszedł; król francuski :Z gniewem wyjechał; nasz tej nocy także :Wyniósł się z swego zamku zdawszy rządy, :Ograniczony tylko do dochodów! :I wszystko to się stało w mgnieniu oka! :Cóż tam, Edmundzie? Jakie masz nowiny? EDMUND :Żadnych, panie. :Chowa list. GLOUCESTER :Dlaczego z takim pośpiechem ten list chowasz? EDMUND :Nie wiem, panie, nic nowego. GLOUCESTER :Co to za list czytałeś? EDMUND :Ej, to nic. GLOUCESTER :To nic? Cóż znaczyła ta straszna skwapliwość, z jaką wsadziłeś go do kieszeni? Właściwie nic nie potrzebuje tak się ukrywać. Pokaż no. Jeżeli to nic, obejdę się bez okularów. EDMUND :Wybacz, milordzie, błagam cię; to list od mego brata: jeszcze całego nie przeczytałem;o ilem go przejrzał jednakże, nie znajduję tego, co w nim jest, stosownym dla ciebie do odczytania. GLOUCESTER :Daj mi ten list zaraz. EDMUND :Źle uczynię, czy go dam, czy zatrzymam. Osnowa tego listu, o ile ją zrozumiałem, jest naganna. GLOUCESTER :Zobaczymy, zobaczymy. EDMUND :Spodziewam się, na usprawiedliwienie mego brata, że on to pisał jedynie dla wypróbowania mojej cnoty. GLOUCESTER :czyta :"Ta uległość, to uszanowanie dla wieku zaprawia goryczą najpiękniejsze dni życia naszego; zagradza nam drogę do szczęścia, którego w starości kosztować już nie będziemy mogli. Zaczyna mi się coraz niedorzeczniejsze wydawać poddawanie się tej tyranii starszeństwa, które panuje nie dlatego, że silne, ale dlatego, ze jest cierpiane. Przyjdź do mnie, abyśmy o tym obszerniej pomówili. Gdyby mój ojciec mógł zasnąć i spać, dopóki bym go ja nie zbudził, posiadłbyś połowę jego mienia na zawsze i stałbyś się podwójnie drogim twojemu bratu, Edgarowi." Hm! to spisek! "spać, dopóki bym go ja nie zbudził", "posiadłbyś połowę jego mienia". :Mój syn, Edgar! Miałże on rękę zdolną do napisania tego? Serce i głowę zdolne do powzięcia tej myśli? Kiedyżeś odebrał to pismo? Kto ci je przyniósł? EDMUND :Nie przyniesiono mi go, panie; w tym właśnie mądrość: znalazłem je wrzucone przez okno w moim pokoju. GLOUCESTER :Jestżeś pewny, że to ręka twego brata? EDMUND :Gdyby osnowa tego listu była dobra, mógłbym przysiąc, że to jego ręka; ale w obecnym razie rad bym moc myśleć, że tak nie jest. GLOUCESTER :Jego to ręka. EDMUND :Jego, w istocie; ale jego serce nie miało, spodziewam się, udziału w tym, co pisał. GLOUCESTER :Nigdyż on jeszcze dotąd nie napomykał ci o tym? EDMUND :Nigdy, panie; alem go nieraz słyszał utrzymującego, że kiedy syn jest w wieku dojrzałym, a ojciec na schyłku życia, ojciec powinien by właściwie w takim razie być na opiece syna, a syn zarządzać majątkiem. GLOUCESTER :O nędznik! nędznik! To samo się pokazuje z jego listu... Nędznik ohydny! Wyrodny, przeklęty bestialski nędznik! Gorszy, od bestii! Idź, mój kochany; każ go przytrzymać, osadzę go pod ryglem. Obrzydliwy nędznik! Gdzież on jest? EDMUND :Nie wiem. Pozwól sobie jednak powiedzieć, milordzie, iż gdyby ci się podobało powściągnąć oburzenie, jakim cię mój brat przejmuje, dopóki byś z niego nie wydobył więcej wskazówek co do jego zamiarów, oparłbyś się na pewniejszej zasadzie: gdy tymczasem, występując gwałtownie przeciw niemu, gdybyś się zwłaszcza co do zamiarów jego pomylił, naraziłbyś na wielki uszczerbek własną swoją powagę i zniweczył jego szacunek i posłuszeństwo. Gotówem życiem ręczyć, że on to napisał dla doświadczenia moich uczuć ku tobie panie, a nie w żadnej złej intencji. GLOUCESTER :Czy tak myślisz? EDMUND :Jeżeli wasza cześć uzna to za stosowne, postawię cię, panie, w takim miejscu, gdzie będziesz nas słyszał rozmawiających w tym przedmiocie, i tym sposobem własnym uchem nabędziesz przeświadczenia o prawdzie; i to zaś stać się może niezwłocznie, tego wieczora. GLOUCESTER :Niepodobna, aby był takim potworem. EDMUND :I nie jest nim też, niezawodnie. GLOUCESTER :Względem ojca, który go tak czule, tak nad miarę kochał! Przekleństwo! Edmundzie, pomów z nim; nastręcz mi sposobność przekonania się o prawdzie; poprowadź tę rzecz według własnego uznania. Gotów bym się ogołocić ze wszystkiego, bylebym stanowczo wiedział, co mam myśleć. EDMUND :Pomówię z nim natychmiast; ułożę tę rzecz, jak się da najlepiej, i uwiadomię cię o tym, panie. GLOUCESTER :Te zaćmienia słońca i księżyca, które niedawnymi czasy przypadły, nie zwiastują nam nic dobrego; niech je nauka przyrody, jak chce, wykłada, zawsze to pewna, że one w skutkach są świata ludzkiego plagą: miłość chłodnieje, przyjaźń zawodzi, braterstwo popada w rozdwojenie; w miastach rozruchy, po wsiach zatargi, w pałacach zdrada; węzeł pomiędzy ojcami i dziećmi zostaje przerwany. Na tym moim łotrze sprawdza się przepowiednia: oto syn powstał przeciw ojcu. Król postępuje niezgodnie z naturalnym instynktem: oto ojciec zwraca się przeciw dziecku. Widzieliśmy już piękne rzeczy za dni naszych: intrygi, obłudę, przewrotność, wszelkie burzące czynniki nieładu ścigają nas i niepokoją aż do grobu. Wybadaj tego nędznika, Edmundzie; nie stracisz na tym; uczyń to jak najskrupulatniej. I Kent, szlachetny, prawy Kent wygnany! Uczciwość to jego zbrodnia. Dziwy! Dziwy! :Wychodzi. EDMUND :Taki to śmieszny zwyczaj tego świata, że kiedy chorujemy na niepomyślność (częstokroć skutkiem własnych nadużyć), obwiniamy o to słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy; jak gdybyśmy byli hultajami z musu; głupcami ze zrządzenia niebios; łotrami, złodziejami i oszustami z nadprzyrodzonego impulsu; pijakami, łgarzami i cudzołożnikami z koniecznej zależności od planetarnego wpływu: słowem, złymi na wszelkie kopyto z poduszczenia bogów. Co za przedziwny wykręt ze strony rozpustnika Składać swoją koźlą naturę na karb gwiazd. Mój ojciec porozumiał się z moją matką pod ogonem smoczym, a urodzeniu mojemu świeciła Ursa MajorWielka Niedźwiedzica zatem poszło, że jestem krewki i do sprośności skłonny. Ba, i bardzo! byłbym ci był jakim jestem, choćby najwstydliwsza z gwiazd firmamentu była mię na świat inaugurowała. :Wchodzi Edgar. :Otóż i on, jak rozwiązanie w starej komedii. Przybiorę postać melancholika, a wzdychać będę jak bedlamski żebrak. O, te zaćmienia! one to są zwiastunami tych niezgód! Fa, sol, la, mi! EDGAR :Cóż to, bracie Edmundzie? W jakichżeś głębokich pogrążony dumaniach! EDMUND :Rozmyślam, bracie, nad przepowiednią, którą świeżo w tych dniach czytałem, jakie będą skutki tych zaćmień. EDGAR :Czy ty się takimi rzeczami zajmujesz? EDMUND :Uprzedzam cię, ze następstwa, o których tam pisze, będą bardzo niefortunne, jako to; przeciwny naturze stosunek pomiędzy rodzicami a dziećmi; pomór, głód, rozerwanie dawnych przyjaźni; rozdział w państwie; zamachy i groźby przeciw królowi i szlachcie; bezzasadna nieufność, wygnanie przyjaciół, rozprzężenie w wojsku, starganie małżeńskich związków i nie wiem jeszcze co. EDGAR :Od jak dawna zostałeś astrologicznym adeptem? EDMUND :Dawno się z ojcem widziałeś? EDGAR :Wczoraj wieczorem. EDMUND :Czyś z nim mówił? EDGAR :Nie inaczej: dwie godziny blisko. EDMUND :Czyście się dobrze rozstali? Nie dostrzegłżeś w nim nieukontentowania bądź w słowach, bądź w obejściu? EDGAR :Najmniejszego. EDMUND :Przypomnij sobie, w czym mu się mogłeś narazić, i unikaj jego obecności, proszę cię, póki czas nie ostudzi jego gniewu; bo w tej chwili gniew jego tak jest wielki, że zaledwie by go mogło uśmierzyć jakie gwałtowne wystąpienie przeciw tobie. EDGAR :Jakiś łotr coś mu o mnie nagadał. EDMUND :Boję się, czy tak nie jest; Proszę cię, unikaj go jak najpilniej, dopóki gorączka jego uniesienia nie ochłodnie, a tymczasem ukryj się w moim pokoju, gdzie ci nastręczę sposobność do wysłuchania, co on mówić będzie. Posłuchaj mojej rady: oto klucz. A jeżeli wyjdziesz, to miej broń przy sobie. EDGAR :Broń przy sobie, bracie? EDMUND Tak, bracie; radzę ci to dla twojego dobra; nieuczciwym człowiek, jeżeli się co dobrego dla ciebie świeci. Powiedziałem ci, co widziałem i słyszałem; słaby to tylko rys w porównaniu ze strasznym obrazem rzeczywistości. Idź, idź, zaklinam cię. EDGAR :Prędkoż się zobaczymy? EDMUND :Spuść się już na mnie. :Wychodzi Edgar. :Łatwowierny ojciec :I brat szlachetny, których dobroduszność :Tak jest daleka od szkodzenia drugim, :Ze nie przypuszcza, aby był ktokolwiek :Zdolnym do tego, to dogodna para :Do mych widoków. Głupia ich poczciwość :Będzie podwodą, którą się do celu :Łatwo dostanę. Widzę już mą przyszłość. :Nie ród, to przemysł uczyni mnie panem; :Wszystko mi dobre, co zgodne z mym planem; :Wychodzi. Scena trzecia :Pokój w pałacu Księcia Albanii. Wchodzi Goneryla i Oswald. GONERYLA :To więc mój ojciec obił mego sługę :Za to, że jego lżył błazna? OSWALD :Tak; pani. GONERYLA :Dzień i noc mi dokucza; nie ma chwili, :Zęby nam jaki nowy jego wybryk :Nie dał się uczuć; nie zniosę już tego. :Jego rycerze pozwalają sobie :Coraz to więcej, a on sam dom wstrząsa :O lada fraszkę. Jak powróci z łowów, :Nie chcę go widzieć; powiedz mu, Oswaldzie, :Że jestem słaba. Jeśli moja służba :Będzie dla niego nadal mniej uległa, :To dobrze zrobi, ja biorę na siebie :Odpowiedzialność. :Odgłos rogów OSWALD :Już powraca, słyszę. GONERYLA :Okaż mu waćpan i inni w czymkolwiek :Lekceważącą opieszałość. Pragnę, :Aby się o to wytoczyła sprawa: :Jeśli mu nie w smak mój dom, to niech idzie :Do mojej siostry, która się w tym względzie :Zupełnie ze mną zgadza i nie myśli :Uginać karku. Bezrozumny starzec! :Chce mu się jeszcze imponować władzą, :Której się pozbył. Te stare półgłówki, :Na honor, stają się małymi dziećmi, :I krótko trzeba ich trzymać, bo skoro :Ich się pogłaszcze, zaraz na kieł biorą. :Com powiedziała, pomnij. OSWALD :Dobrze, pani. GONERYLA :A jego orszak niech oziębłość znajdzie :Pomiędzy nami, co z tego wypadnie, :Mniejsza; podszepnij to całej mej służbie, :Rada bym z tego wydobyć sposobność :Do przemówienia. Zaraz list napiszę :Do mojej siostry, ażeby działała :W tym samym duchu. Zarządź waćpan obiad. :Wychodzą. Scena czwarta :Tamże, inny pokój. Wchodzi Kent przebrany KENT :Jeżeli tylko zdołam dobrze udać :Głos obcy, który akcent mój pokryje, :To mi się może najzupełniej powieść :Ten bogobojny zamiar, dla którego :Postać zmieniłem. No, wygnany Kencie, :Może się zdarzyć, że jeżeli zdołasz :Być użytecznym tam, skąd cię wygnano, :To twój kochany pan nieznużonego, :Niepożytego znajdzie w tobie sługę. :Odgłos rogów. Lir wchodzi, za nim rycerze i służba. KRÓL LIR :Nie każcie mi ani sekundy czekać na obiad. Nuże! niech dają! :Jeden z orszaku wychodzi. :Kto ty jesteś? hę? KENT :Człowiek, panie. KRÓL LIR :Jaki twój stan? Czego chcesz? KENT :Mój stan, panie, nie jest krótszym, jak się wydaje; chcę zaś wiernie służyć temu, kto mi zaufa; kochać tego, kto uczciwy; przestawać z tym, kto ma rozum i mało mówi; bić się, kiedy inaczej być nie może, niebu cześć oddawać i ryb nie jeść. KRÓL LIR :Któż ty jesteś? KENT :Prostoduszny człowiek i biedny jak nasz król. KRÓL LIR :Jeżeliś tak biedny jako poddany, jak on jest biedny jako król, to zaprawdę dość biedny jesteś. Czego żądasz? KENT :Służby. KRÓL LIR :Komuż chcesz służyć? KENT :Wam. KRÓL LIR :Czy mię znasz? KENT :Nie znam was, panie, ale macie coś w sobie, co mię do służenia wam pociąga. KRÓL LIR :Cóż to takiego? KENT :Wyższość. KRÓL LIR :A co ty umiesz? KENT :Umiem trzymać język za zębami, kłusować, biegać, psuć ciekawe powieści opowiadaniem ich i jasno otrzymane polecenie po prostu wypełniać. Do czego pospolity człowiek może się kwalifikować, do tegom ja zdolny, a najlepszą moją zaletą jest gorliwość. KRÓL LIR :W jakimże jesteś wieku? KENT :Nie jestem tak młody, żeby się zakochać w kobiecie, jak zaśpiewa; ani tak stary, żeby szaleć, za nią bez przyczyny: mam lat czterdzieści ośm na karku. KRÓL LIR :Zgoda, przyjmuję cię do usług. Jeżeli po obiedzie nie spodobasz mi się gorzej niż teraz, to się nie zaraz rozłączymy, obiad! hej! obiad! Gdzie mój błazen? Niech tam kto pójdzie po mojego błazna. :Wchodzi Oswald. :Hola! służba! Gdzie moja córka? OSWALD :Za pozwoleniem. :Wychodzi. KRÓL LIR :Co on powiedział? hę? Niech się wróci ten cymbał. Gdzie mój błazen? Cóż to, czy się wszyscy pospali? No, i cóż? Gdzie ten kundel? JEDEN Z RYCERZY :On mówi, panie, że wasza córka słaba. KRÓL LIR :Dlaczego obwieś nie przyszedł, kiedy go wołałem? RYCERZ :Odpowiedział mi, panie, jak najzwięźlej: że nie chce. KRÓL LIR :On? Nie chce? RYCERZ :Nie wiem, co się to znaczy, miłościwy panie, ale wasza wysokość nie odbiera teraz, jak uważam, tej uroczystej atencji, jaką jej dotąd oddawano; pokazuje się wielki ubytek uprzejmości, tak ze strony domowników, jak ze strony księcia i księżny. KRÓL LIR :Tak waćpan myślisz? RYCERZ :Błagam cię, miłościwy panie, wybacz mi, jeśli się mylę; obowiązek mój nie pozwala mi milczeć, kiedy mi się zdaje, że waszą królewską mość krzywdzą. KRÓL LIR :Potwierdzasz tylko to, co mi już samemu po głowie chodziło. Dostrzegałem w ostatnich czasach ledwo widoczne zaniedbanie, ale wolałem to przypisywać mojej podejrzliwości jak ich złej wierze i umyślnemu lekceważeniu. Muszę w to wejrzeć głębiej. Ale gdzie mój błazen? Od dwóch dni go nie widziałem. RYCERZ :Odkąd nasza młoda królewna do Francji wy jechała, bardzo się zmizerował. KRÓL LIR :Dajmy temu pokój; uważałem ja to. Idż waćpan do mojej córki i powiedz jej, że chcę z nią mówić. A wy zawołajcie tu mego błazna. :Oswald powraca. :A! to waszmość. Pójdź no tu waszmość. Kto Ja jestem? OSWALD :Któż? Ojciec, jej książęcej mości. KRÓL LIR :Ojciec jej książęcej mości, mości hultaju? Ty psie parszywy!Ty fagasie! Ty mucu! OSWALD :Nie jestem ani tym, ani owym, milordzie; proszę mi darować. KRÓL LIR :Będziesz mi odszczekiwał, gałganie? :Uderza go. OSWALD :Ja się, milordzie, bić nie dam. KENT :podbijając mu nogi :Ani sobie nogi podstawić? Ty nikczemny kopaczu piłki. KRÓL LIR :Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu: dobrze mi służysz, będę i ja dobrym dla ciebie. KENT :Wstań wasze i wynoś się! Nauczę ja cię znać różnice. Wynoś się, wynoś! Jeżeli chcesz jeszcze raz zmierzyć długość swego chudego combra, to zostań; a nie, to ruszaj mi zaraz. Allons! Marsz! Masz rozum? Tak. :Wypycha Oswalda za drzwi. KRÓL LIR :Dobrze, mój poczciwcze; dziękuję ci. Masz tu zadatek. :Daje Kentowi pieniądze. Wchodzi Błazen. '''BŁAZEN' :Niechże go sobie i ja kupię. :do Kenta :Oto masz mój kapturek. :daje Kentowi swój kapturek. KRÓL LIR :Jakże tam, mój łotrzyku? Jakże się czujesz? BŁAZEN :Ot byś wziął, bracie, mój kapturek: nie masz nic lepszego do zrobienia. KENT :Dlaczego, mości błaźnie? BŁAZEN :Dlatego że się wieszasz przy kimś, co popadł w niełaskę. Jeżeli się nie umiesz uśmiechać wedle tego, jak wiatr wieje, to dostaniesz kataru. Na, weź mój kapturek. Ten człowiek odpędził od siebie dwie córki, a trzeciej mimo woli dał błogosławieństwo: jeżeli chcesz być przy nim, to trzeba ci gwałtem kapturka. :do Lira No i cóż, wujaszku? Rad bym mieć dwa kapturki, gdybym miał dwie córki. KRÓL LIR :Dlaczego, moje serce? BŁAZEN :Gdybym im oddal całe moje mienie, zachowałbym kapturki dla siebie, oto mój; żebrz o drugi u córek. KRÓL LIR :Strzeż się, waść, bo korbacz będzie w robocie. BŁAZEN :Prawda jest to pies, którego korbaczem wyganiają do budy; gdy tymczasem jaśnie wielmożnej bonońskiej suczce wolno przy kominie leżeć i cuchnąć. KRÓL LIR :do siebie :Gorzka to dla mnie pigułka. BŁAZEN :do Kenta :Nauczę cię, bracie, jednej przypowiastki. KRÓL LIR :Słuchamy. BŁAZEN :Uważaj, wujaszku: :Miej więcej, niż zapowiadasz, :Więcej wiedz, niżeli gadasz; :Mniej pożyczaj, niż posiadasz, :Zyskuj więcej, niż zakładasz; :Zamiast chodzić - dosiądź klaczy, :W to, co słyszysz - nie wierz raczej; :Porzuć kubki i kobietki, :Pilnuj domu i kaletki,< :A rachunek będzie letki: :Gdy w dwustu dwie znajdziesz setki. KRÓL LIR :To wszystko razem wziąwszy jest - nic. BŁAZEN :Więc to jest tak dobre jak mowa nie zapłaconego adwokata: niceście mi za to nie dali. Powiedz, no mi, wujaszku, czy z niczego żadnego mieć użytku nie możesz? KRÓL LIR :Ma się rozumieć, mój chłopcze: z niczego będzie nic. BŁAZEN :do Kenta :Powiedzże mu, proszę, że właśnie tyle wynosi dochód z jego krajów: błaznowi nie zechce uwierzyć. KRÓL LIR :Cierpki błazen! BŁAZEN :Czy znasz różnicę, mój chłopcze, pomiędzy cierpkim błaznom a słodkim? KRÓL LIR :Nie, moja duszo; wskaż mi ją. BŁAZEN :Kto ci doradził, panie, :Z twych państw uczynić dań, :Niech tu przede mną stanie :Lub ty za niego stań. :Cierpki i słodki błazen :Wnet się ukażą nam: :Tu jeden w pstrym kaftanie, :A drugi - oto tam. KRÓL LIR :Błaznem mnie nazywasz, rybeńko? BŁAZEN :Wszystkie inne tytuły swoje porozdawałeś, ten jest od ciebie nieodłączny. KENT :Nie jest on kompletnym błaznem, milordzie. BŁAZEN :Nie, zaiste; milordowie i wielcy ludzie nie pozwalają mi na to. Gdybym miał monopol błazeństw, musieliby oni mieć w nich udział. Panie także nie dałyby mi swobodnie błaznować, jeślibym im czegoś z mego towaru nie odstąpił. Daj mi jajko, wujaszku, a ja ci dam połowicę. KRÓL LIR :Połowicę? Co przez to rozumiesz? BŁAZEN :Ma się rozumieć połowicę jaja, skoro je przekraję i wyjem z niego środek. Kiedyś rozciął swoje królestwo i podarował obie jego połowice, poniosłeś osła na grzbiecie przez błoto i głowa twoja rozpadła się podobnież na dwie połowice, czyniąc z ciebie półgłówka, Jeżeli to mówię jako błazen, to każ ściągnąć korbaczem tego, co tak utrzymywać będzie. :śpiewa :Błaźni dziś dawną wziętość stracili, :Bo pobłaźnieli mędrcowie, :Próżno się który na koncept sili: :Żaden nic trafnie nie powie. KRÓL LIR :Od jak dawna masz torbę tak pełną pieśni? BŁAZEN :Od tak dawna, wujaszku, jakeś córkom swoim kazał sobie matkować: bo kiedy im dałeś rózgę do ręki, a sam sobie spuściłeś majtki: :śpiewa :One w płacz z szczęścia niespodzianego, :Jam się śpiewaniem pocieszał, :Że król tak wielki gra w schowanego :I między błaznów się wmieszał. :Proszę cię, wujaszku, przyjmij nauczyciela, co by twego błazna nauczył kłamać: rad bym nauczyć się kłamać. KRÓL LIR :Jak wasze będziesz kłamać, to dostaniesz plagi. BŁAZEN :Nie pojmuję, jakie jest pokrewieństwo między tobą a twymi córkami: one mi grożą plagami, jak będę mówił prawdę; ty mi grozisz plagami, jak będę kłamał; a czasem grożą mi plagi, jak cicho siedzę. Wolałbym być nie wiem czym niż błaznem: a jednakże nie chciałbym być tobą, wujaszku. Oberwałeś swój rozum z obu stron i nic nie zostawiłeś w pośrodku: oto jedna z tych obrywek. :Wchodzi Goneryla. KRÓL LIR :Jak się masz, córko? Co znaczą te fałdy :Na twoim czole? Od pewnego czasu :Jesteś, uważam, bardzo zachmurzona. BŁAZEN :Walnym byłeś chłopcem, kiedyś nie potrzebował zważać na marsy; teraz jesteś zerem bez cyfry. Jam teraz lepszy od ciebie: jestem błaznem, ty niczym. :do Goneryli :W rzeczy samej trzeba mi zahamować język. Nakazuje mi to oblicze pani, choć usta jej nic nie mówią. Sza! sza! :Kto ma okruchy za nic i ochłapy, :Syty wszystkiego: z czasem liże łapy. :To wyłuszczony strączek. :Wskazuje na Lira. GONERYLA :Nie tylko ten wasz wyuzdany trefniś, :Ale i inni z waszego orszaku, :Milordzie, ciągłe szerzą zamieszanie :I niepokoje, bonując i brojąc :W sposób, zaprawdę, do zniesienia trudny. :Myślałam, panie, że gdy wam to podam :Do wiadomości, złe wkrótce ustanie; :Lecz teraz, po tym, coście świeżo rzekli :I uczynili, muszę się obawiać, :Czyli ten zdrożny tryb postępowania :Nie jest powagą waszą osłonięty :I czy go sami nie wywołujecie :Potakiwaniem swoim. W takim razie :Znalazłyby się kluby do ścieśnienia :Tych niesforności i surowa karność :Nie zaspałaby sprawy: ostre środki, :Zdolne przywrócić pożądany spokój. :Mogłyby wprawdzie, panie, w biegu swoim :Przykrość wam sprawić i nam, w innym razie, :Być niedogodnymi; w obecnym atoli :Byłyby krokiem z roztropnością zgodnym, :Który potrzeba nakazuje. BŁAZEN :Tak jest: :Bo wiesz, wujaszku: :Wróbel kukułkę poty pielęgnuje, :Póki mu płód jej oczu nie wykluje. :Otóż i wypaliła się świeca i osiedliśmy w ciemności. KRÓL LIR :Jestżeś ty moją córką? GONERYLA :Drogi panie, :Rada bym, żebyś chciał się powodować :Zdrowym rozsądkiem, którego, wiem dobrze, :Masz po dostatku, i zbył się tych chimer, :Któreć stawiają od pewnego czasu :W sprzeczności z sobą samym. BŁAZEN :Przecież i osioł pozna się na tym, kiedy wóz ciągnie konia. Brawo, Joasiu, kocham cię!< KRÓL LIR :Poznajeż mię tu kto? To nie ja jestem; :To nie Lir! Takżeż Lir wygląda, mówi? :Gdzie jego oczy? Chyba jego zmysły :Stępiały, jego umysłowe władze :Snem letargicznym zostały ujęte. :Czyliż ja czuwam? Nie, to być nie może. :Czymże ja jestem? Mów feto! BŁAZEN :Cieniem Lira KRÓL LIR :Chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć, bo wedle :Królewskich oznak, pamięci i wiedzy, :Mógłbym być w błędzie, myśląc, że mam córki. BŁAZEN :Co chcą wychować posłusznego ojca. KRÓL LIR :Jak się zwiesz, piękna pani? GONERYLA :O milordzie! :To zdumiewanie się nosi charakter :Innych wybryków waszych. Chciejcie, proszę, :Wejść lepiej w moją myśl: bądźcie rozsądni, :Tak jak jesteście starzy i szanowni, :Utrzymujecie tu zgraję rycerzy :I giermków, ludzi tak rozpróżniaczonych, :Tak źle się prowadzących i burzliwych, :Że zarażony ich obyczajami :Dwór nasz karczemną ma postać: hulactwo :I libertynizm czynią dom nasz raczej :Do szynkownianej podobnym gospody :I do zamtuza niż do poważnego :Mieszkania książąt. Przyzwoitość sama :Każe zaradzić temu. Chciejcie zatem :Uczynić zadość prośbie tej, co może :W przeciwnym razie zadośćuczynienie :Mieć sama przez się, i zmniejszcie cokolwiek :Swój poczet; reszta zaś teraz i nadal :Niech będzie z ludzi statecznych złożona, :Dbałych o własną sławę i o waszą. KRÓL LIR :Do wszystkich piekieł i szatanów! Hola! :Siodłajcie konie! Niech się zbierze zaraz :Cały mój orszak! Bękartko wyrodna! :Już ci się więcej naprzykrzać nie będę: :Jeszczeć mam jedną córkę. GONERYLA :Bijesz, panie, :Mych domowników i hałastra wasza :Pomiata ludźmi lepszymi od siebie. :Wchodzi Książę Albanii. KRÓL LIR :Biada tym, którzy za późno żałują! :do Księcia :Ha! to wy, panie. Czyliż się to dzieje :Z upoważnieniem waszym? Odpowiedzcie. :Osiodłać konie! Hej! O niewdzięczności, :Czarna diablico z marmurowym sercem, :Tyś ohydniejsza od morskiej potwory, :Kiedy się jawisz w dziecku. KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Bądź cierpliwy KRÓL LIR :Obrzydły sępie, kłamiesz: w mym orszaku :Są sami ludzie wybrani i zacni, :Znający dobrze swoje obowiązki :I umiejący ściśle utrzymywać :Godność imienia swego. O ty błahy, :Nic nie znaczący występku Kordelii, :Jakżeś ty wielkim wydał się w mych oczach! :Jakże ty mogłeś wstrząsnąć aż do głębi :Moje jestestwo i w żółć zmienić miłość? :bije się w głowę :O Lirze, Lirze, Lirze, bij w tę bramę, :Przez którą weszło twoje zaślepienie, :A wyszedł rozum! :do swoich :Idźcie, moi ludzie. KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Jam nic nie winien, milordzie, i nie wiem, :Co wasz gniew budzi. KRÓL LIR :Być może, milordzie, :Słuchaj, naturo, ukochane bóstwo, :Słuchaj wezwania mego! Odmień zamiar, :Jeżeliś chciała potwór ten obdarzyć :Imieniem matki! Uczyń ją niepłodną! :Zwarz w niej, wyjałów organa rodzajne! :Niech jej zepsuta krew nie wyda nigdy :Dziecięcia, co by chlubę jej przyniosło! :Jeśli zaś tak jest już postanowione, :Ze jej udziałem ma być macierzyństwo, :Niech jej płód będzie zlewkiem wszelkiej złości :I dokuczliwym dla niej mąk narzędziem! :Niechaj wyryje zmarszczki na jej czole :Wyciskanymi bez ustanku łzami, :Niech jej zbruzduje lica! za jej trudy. :Za odebrane od niej dobrodziejstwa :Niech jej zapłaci śmiechem i pogardą! :By mogła uczuć, o ile dotkliwiej :Niż ukąszenie zjadliwego gadu :Boli niewdzięczność dziecka! Precz stąd! Precz stąd! :Wychodzi z Kentem i orszakiem swoim. KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Na miłość bogów, których czcimy, powiedz, :O co to poszło? GONERYLA :Nie troszcz się o powód: :Zostawmy wolne pole przywidzeniu, :Co się wylęgło w niedołężnej głowie. :Lir powraca. KRÓL LIR :Jak to? Za jednym machem pięćdziesięciu :Moich rycerzy, i to w dwóch tygodniach? KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :O panie, co to jest? KRÓL LIR :Dowiesz się zaraz. :Do Goneryli :Do wszystkich śmierci! Aż się wstydzić muszę, :Że ty do tego stopnia mogłaś zatrząść :Mym męskim duchem; że te łzy gorące, :Które się gwałtem z mych ócz dobywają, :Płyną przez ciebie. Niech cię tknie zaraza! :Niezdolne nigdy się zabliźnić rany :Ojcowskich przekleństw niech przejmą i przeżrą :Wszystkie organa twoje! A wy, stare, :Niemądre oczy, jeślibyście jeszcze :Raz uroniły łzy nad tym, co zaszło, :Wyrwę was z nimi i w proch rzucę, byście :Błotem się stały. Ha! niech i tak będzie! :Mam inną córkę, która, pewny jestem, :Będzie uprzejma dla mnie i powolna. :Skoro jej twoje obejście się ze mną :Będzie wiadome, paznokciami ona :Rozszarpie twoją twarz wilczą. Zobaczysz: :Znów ja przybiorę właściwą mi postać, :Której, rozumiesz, że zbyłem na zawsze. :Ręczę za to. :Wychodzi. GONERYLA :Słyszałeś, milordzie? KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Przy całej mojej miłości dla ciebie, :Nie mogę tak być stronnym, Gonerylo. GONERYLA :Dajmy już temu pokój! Hej! Oswaldzie? :do Błazna :Ty łotrze bardziej niż błaźnie, idź za nim. BŁAZEN :Zaczekaj, wujaszku, zaczekaj! :Weź z sobą swego błazna :Taka córka, gorsza Turka, :Nabawiłaby mię sznurka, :Pomimo mego kapturka, :A więc błazen daje nurka :Wychodzi. GONERYLA :Ten człowiek miał węch dobry. Stu rycerzy! :Zapewne, to by było politycznie :I z bezpieczeństwem dać mu mieć przy sobie :Aż stu rycerzy! By za lada szusem, :Lada fantazją,lada urojeniem, :Za lada jaką skargą lub urazą :Mógł siłą poprzeć swoje fanaberie :I miecz nam trzymać nad głową Oswaldzie! KSIĄZĘ ALBANII :Może też zbyt się obawiasz. GONERYLA :Bezpieczniej :Zbyt się obawiać niżeli zbyt ufać. :Wolę ja złemu, gdy się go obawiam, :Wcześnie kark łamać niż wciąż się obawiać, :Aby mnie ono karku nie złamało. :Znam ja grunt jego. O tym, co objawił :Słowem i czynem, piszę do mej siostry; :Jeżeli ona pomimo mych przestróg :Zechce go trzymać i jego stu drabów. :- Gdzież Oswald? Oswald! :Wchodzi Oswald. :Czy już napisany :List do mej siostry? OSWALD :Napisany, pani. GONERYLA :Weź z sobą kilku ludzi i siądź na koń; :Przełóż jej, wyłuszcz wszystkie me obawy :I dodaj z swojej strony, co wypadnie, :Aby rzecz wzmocnić. Jedź, a wracaj prędko; :Wychodzi Oswald. :Nie, nie, milordzie; nie mam ja ci za złe :Tej twojej mlekiem i miodem zaprawnej :Dobrotliwości serca, ale, wybacz, :Bardziej świat gani twój brak roztropności :Niż twą szkodliwą łagodność pochwala, KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Nie chcę rozstrzygać, czy sądzisz zasadnie: :Kto lepsze goni, często w gorsze wpadnie. GONERYLA :A więc? KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Czekajmy końca. :Wychodzą. Scena piąta :Dziedziniec pałacu, tamże. Wchodzi Król Lir, Kent i Błazen. KRÓL LIR :Jedź waść naprzód z tym listem do miasta Gloucester, powiedz mojej córce o tym, co wiesz; tylko tyle, ile jej pytania, po odczytaniu listu, wyciągać będą. Jeżeli się nie będziesz bardzo śpieszył, stanę tam przed tobą. KENT :Nie zmrużę oka, milordzie, dopóki nie doręczę waszego listu. :Wychodzi. BŁAZEN :Gdyby mózg człowieka był w pięcie, nie byłżeby narażony na odziębieliznę?< KRÓL LIR :Nie inaczej, mój synu. BŁAZEN :Bądżże wesół, wujaszku, twój rozum nie będzie nigdy potrzebował chodzić w papuciach. KRÓL LIR :Cha!- cha!cha! BŁAZEN :Zobaczysz, że ta druga twoja córunia grzecznie się z tobą obejdzie; bo chociaż ona tak jest do tej podobna jak leśne jabłko do sadowego, to dlatego wiem dobrze to, co wiem. KRÓL LIR :Cóż ty wiesz, mój robaku? BŁAZEN :Będzie do tej w smaku tak podobna jak leśne jabłko do leśnego jabłka. A wiesz ty, wujaszku, dlaczego nos sterczy w środku twarzy? KRÓL LIR :Nie wiem. BŁAZEN :Dlatego, żeby po każdej jego stronie było jedno oko i żeby człowiek mógł dojrzeć to, czego zwąchać nie może. KRÓL LIR :Skrzywdziłem ją? BŁAZEN :Wiesz, wujaszku, jakim sposobem ostryga urabia sobie skorupę. KRÓL LIR :Nie wiem. BŁAZEN :Ani ja; ale wiem, na co ślimak ma dom. KRÓL LIR :Na cóż? BŁAZEN :Na to, żeby weń głowę włożył; nie na to, żeby go oddał córkom i rogi swoje zostawił bez puzdra. KRÓL LIR :Wyrzekam się mojej natury. Tak dobrym będąc ojcem! Czy konie w pogotowiu? BŁAZEN :Osły już po nie poszły.Powód,dla którego w grupie siedmiu gwiazd nie ma gwiazd więcej niż siedem,jest powodem ekstraciekawym. KRÓL LIR :Bo ich nie ma ostem. BŁAZEN :W rzeczy samej: doskonały byłby z ciebie błazen. KRÓL LIR :Gwałtem odebrać będę musiał. Potworna niewdzięczność! BŁAZEN :Gdybyś ty był moim błaznom,wujaszku,dostałbyś je za to,żeś się przed czasem zestarzał. KRÓL LIR :Jak to? BŁAZEN :Nie trzeba ci się było zestarzeć, dopókiś nie zmądrzał KRÓL LIR :O bogowie, nie dajcie mi oszaleć! Zachowajcie mi przytomność! Nie chciałbym oszaleć. :Wchodzi Rycerz. :Czy konie w pogotowiu? RYCERZ :W pogotowiu, panie KRÓL LIR :Siadajmyż. BŁAZEN :Panna, co z mego śmieje się błazeństwa, :Nie upilnuje swojego panieństwa. :Wychodzą. Przypisy tłumacza Kategoria:Król Lear